The embodiments described herein relate generally to an electric machine with a fluid flow device, and more specifically, to an apparatus and method associated with motor driven blades.
Various types of electric machines are used to rotate a variety of fan blades to generate fluid (such as water or air) flow for a variety of applications. Such applications include airflow and fluid movement in consumer, commercial and industrial applications. One common air flow application is for use to move air in residential and/or commercial heating/ventilation/and air conditioning (HVAC) applications. Other common air flow applications include air flow in connection to refrigeration. A common water flow application is for pumping water in pools, spas, water purification and other commercial applications.
A variety of motors including but not limited to induction, switch reluctance, permanent magnet, alternating current, direct current, a brushless direct current (BLDC) motor and electronically commutated motors may be coupled to fan blades to generate air flow. Motors typically include a rotating member (usually called a rotor) and a stationary member (usually called a stator). Motors typically utilize an electrical input to generate a magnetic field or fields to cause the rotor to rotate. Typically the rotor and/or stator have electrical windings that use the electrical input to generate the magnetic fields. The other of the stator or rotor may have permanent magnets rather than electrical windings to provide magnetic fields. A blade or blades are coupled to the rotor to generate the airflow. The blade or blades often extend from a shaft defining an axis and are called axial fans.
Motor and fan blade designs are often not optimum for their application and lead to inefficiency and noise. Inefficiency and significant noise created when moving air or fluids such as water using an axial fan. Axial fans often create significant amounts of noise and may not move sufficient amounts of air for their application. These Axial fans also create large turning structures or fluid turbulences in the exiting flow that causes system efficiency loss and noise.
The present invention is directed to alleviate at least some of these problems with the prior art.